


Off the caves of our skin

by ferao



Series: Edax Rerum [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Married Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Nightmares, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: «Allora?» Il sussurro di Percy riverberò nella sua cassa toracica, proprio nel punto in cui Audrey aveva appoggiato la fronte. «Cosa ti ha spaventata?»[Missing moment diEdax Rerum]
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley
Series: Edax Rerum [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983976
Kudos: 2





	Off the caves of our skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeveraCrouch (severa_sha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severa_sha/gifts).



> Questa fic è collegata alla mia long "Edax Rerum" ed è collocabile idealmente prima della metà del capitolo 9. Se non seguite la long né avete intenzione di seguirla, potete comunque leggere questa oneshot, solo non capirete alcuni riferimenti. Se seguite la long e non siete arrivati al capitolo 9 o al capitolo 14, non troverete proprio degli spoiler ma qualche hint, quindi decidete voi cosa fare.  
>   
> Scritta per SeveraBartySha, l'unica persona al mondo in grado di farmi scrivere del lemon con Percy, la quale per l'iniziativa "Scrivimi" del gruppo [Caffè e calderotti](https://www.facebook.com/groups/556282841944578/) mi ha fornito il seguente pacchetto:  
> \- Personaggi: Percy/Audrey  
> \- Avvertimento: lemon (obbligatorio)  
> \- Prompt: carezze sulla schiena  
>   
> Il titolo e la citazione iniziale sono tratti da "The Need for Skin" di Lucinda Roy.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia, non scrivo spesso scene esplicite perciò prendetela per ciò che è: una fanfiction senza particolari pretese.  
> Buona lettura (spero!)
> 
> * * *

_So love me with all your mouths open. And let the lonely_

_O’s echo off the caves of our skin._

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, scossa da un brivido che le attraversò l’intero corpo. Per diversi secondi fissò l’oscurità senza registrare alcunché, il cervello ancora immerso nel terrore; pian piano iniziò a distinguere i contorni e le sensazioni di quel che la circondava — le pareti, il lenzuolo attorcigliato alle gambe, il filo di luce lunare dalla finestra — e realizzò di essere in camera sua, al sicuro nel proprio letto. Un’occhiata alle ombre sul soffitto le disse che erano circa le tre di notte.

Aveva sognato.

Sospirò e si portò le mani al viso, per strofinarsi gli occhi e cancellare le immagini che ancora le ballavano dietro le palpebre. Non funzionò. L’incubo rimase lì, come pure il freddo sotto la pelle che aveva sentito in esso e che aveva portato con sé oltre le barriere dell’incoscienza. Rabbrividì un’altra volta, poi sbuffò e tolse le mani dal volto. Doveva calmarsi, non poteva permettersi un’altra notte insonne dopo tutte quelle passate nello studio a ricercare i simboli.

Tentò di concentrarsi sul respiro di Molly, che sentiva chiaramente grazie all’incantesimo imposto sulla sua cameretta al piano superiore. La bambina dormiva placida, emettendo solo un leggerissimo rumore dal nasino: a poco a poco Audrey fece coincidere il ritmo del proprio respiro con quello della figlia, nella speranza che quel lento dentro-fuori la riportasse verso i confini del sonno e lontano dallo sgradevole ricordo dell’incubo… ma un movimento alla sua sinistra, accompagnato da un mugugno scontento, la risvegliò del tutto.

«Ehi,» borbottò Percy spostandosi sotto il lenzuolo, la voce un raschio assonnato. «Tutto bene?» 

Con un altro sospiro Audrey si girò sul fianco, trovandosi faccia a faccia con suo marito. Nel buio della stanza i contorni del suo viso erano sfumati, appena distinguibili. 

«Tutto bene. Solo un incubo.»

«Mh. Questo di solito lo dico io. Non è carino rubare le battute altrui, sai?»

Per Crowley. Come quell’uomo fosse in grado di articolare intere frasi appena sveglio e a quell’ora della notte, era e sarebbe rimasto sempre un mistero.

«Spiritoso,» grugnì. Allungò una mano verso di lui e contemporaneamente lo sentì fare altrettanto: le sfiorò una guancia e le spostò i capelli dietro l'orecchio, mentre lei gli accarezzava il mento.

«Vuoi parlarne?» 

Grugnì di nuovo. A proposito di battute rubate. Di norma era Percy che si svegliava nel cuore della notte in preda agli incubi — ricordi della guerra, dei processi ai Nati Babbani e di Fred, soprattutto di Fred — ed era Audrey a confortarlo e farlo parlare di quel che l’aveva turbato. 

Sempre che non fosse nel suo studio o a lavorare, come accadeva spesso, perché in quei casi il suo povero marito doveva affrontare quegli orrori notturni da solo. Una fitta di rimorso le strinse lo stomaco e le inumidì gli occhi: non c’era abbastanza, né per Percy né per Molly. Nessuno stupore se poi faceva dei sogni del genere.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma non le uscì altro che un piccolo singhiozzo. Sentì la mano di Percy accarezzarle la nuca e il collo, e pur non riuscendo ancora a intravederlo bene nell’oscurità poté avvertire il suo sguardo affettuoso su di sé.

«Sei gelida,» mormorò lui. «Vieni qui.» 

Un istante dopo era tra le sue braccia, il viso affondato contro il suo petto. La stoffa del pigiama era calda e odorava di lui, un piacevole contrasto con la sensazione di freddo strisciante che Audrey ancora si sentiva addosso. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul battito del suo cuore, così come poco prima si era concentrata sul respiro di Molly.

«Allora?» Il sussurro di Percy riverberò nella sua cassa toracica, proprio nel punto in cui Audrey aveva appoggiato la fronte. «Cosa ti ha spaventata?» 

Deglutì e inspirò a fondo più volte prima di riuscire a rispondere. «Ho sognato… Ho sognato che morivo,» soffiò. «E anche Molly. La tenevo in braccio e un attimo dopo era sparita, e poi…» 

E poi un dolore bruciante seguito dal buio improvviso, la consapevolezza che non avrebbe rivisto sua figlia e suo marito, l'angoscia di non averlo potuto impedire, di non esserci stata quando doveva… e l'immenso, disperato, eterno nulla. E il freddo, soprattutto il freddo, lo stesso identico che aveva provato a otto anni, a Dundee, quando era caduta in acqua e per qualche lungo secondo aveva pensato che non avrebbe respirato o rivisto la luce mai, mai, mai più… 

Represse un singhiozzo. «È stato così… reale. Come se stesse succedendo davvero, o lo stessi ricordando. Non ho… non ho mai…» 

Serrò con forza le palpebre e si strinse di più contro Percy, contro il suo calore, una mano chiusa a pugno sul sopra del suo pigiama. _Questo è reale,_ provò a dirsi, _questo è la realtà, non l'incubo, non il freddo,_ eppure una parte di lei non riusciva a convincersi del tutto. Era come se il suo cervello, deprivato di sonno da giorni, fosse persuaso che l'abisso di morte in cui era sprofondata in sogno fosse concreto tanto quanto la stanza e l'uomo a letto con lei. 

Persa in quella riflessione quasi non avvertì le dita che le percorrevano i capelli per l’intera lunghezza o il braccio che le cingeva le spalle, in compenso udì forte e chiaro lo sbuffo di Percy vicino al suo orecchio.

«È una cosa buona. Non sai che sognare la morte porta fortuna? Hai allungato la vita a te e a Molly.» 

Fu il turno di Audrey di sbuffare. Alzò la testa e lo guardò in faccia, intenzionata a rimproverarlo per quella superstizione indegna di uno come lui, ma si trattenne quando, nella semioscurità a cui si era ormai abituata, intravide un mezzo sorriso e un lampo ironico nei suoi occhi azzurri.

«Scemo,» mormorò allora, sentendosi il cuore più leggero. Si sporse per baciarlo a fior di labbra, riappoggiò la fronte al suo petto e chiuse gli occhi. Respiro, battito cardiaco, calore, odore.

_Questo è reale. Questo è la realtà. Questa stanza, questo letto, quest'uomo. Non il buio, non il freddo. Non i tuoi incubi._

Le dita di Percy intanto erano passate dai capelli alla schiena, le tracciavano cerchi tra le scapole lasciate scoperte dalla camicia da notte. Un tocco leggero che le fece subito desiderare di più — le faceva _sempre_ desiderare di più, ma in quel momento più che mai aveva bisogno di un contatto, qualcosa che la legasse alla realtà e le facesse dimenticare quel gelo sottopelle. Che non la facesse pensare a Molly, ai bambini, al caso di Harry, a quanto poco lei potesse fare per aiutarlo. Che non la rigettasse nell’abisso.

Inspirò a fondo contro il vecchio pigiama, grata per una volta di non essere riuscita a convincere Percy a liberarsene; lasciò la presa sulla stoffa e infilò la mano al di sotto, verso la sua schiena.

Come al solito lo sentì irrigidirsi completamente, per rilassarsi un istante dopo. Succedeva sempre così, sin dalla prima volta in cui lui le aveva permesso di toccare la ragnatela di cicatrici che era la sua schiena. Solo pochi centimetri di pelle erano rimasti sani, il resto era attraversato da squarci in parte guariti, in parte no, e questi ultimi dolevano come l’inferno al minimo contatto. Cicatrici chiuse si sovrapponevano a tagli aperti, e alcuni di essi contenevano ancora residui di magia oscura — Audrey la sentì frizzare sotto i polpastrelli quando sfiorò la pelle tutt'attorno. 

Percy odiava quelle cicatrici con ogni molecola di se stesso, gli ricordavano il periodo peggiore della sua vita e tutto ciò che aveva dovuto subire per sopravvivere; dal canto suo, Audrey avrebbe voluto che tutti le vedessero. Erano segni di amore e coraggio, rappresentazioni fisiche di qualcosa che lei non avrebbe potuto raggiungere neanche in un milione di anni. Quando guardava e accarezzava la schiena di Percy, lei capiva cosa provasse Fleur ogni volta che guardava Bill.

Con delicatezza toccò un punto al centro della spina dorsale in cui, lo sapeva, non c’erano ferite di alcun tipo, e sorrise quando il petto di Percy si allargò in un sospiro. In tre anni l’aveva imparata a memoria, quella schiena martoriata: non avrebbe potuto fargli del male neanche volendolo. Tracciò una linea a S tra quel punto e il fianco sinistro, tornò verso l’alto, percorse lentamente i sentieri che conosceva come se li avesse avuti davanti agli occhi; nel mentre, la mano di Percy ricambiava quelle attenzioni accarezzandole il viso, la nuca, il collo con la stessa lenta dolcezza, finché Audrey non la sentì insinuarsi nel poco spazio tra loro e stringerle piano un seno.

«Vuoi…» 

Certo che lo voleva. L'intimità tra di loro era diventata rara e preziosa, da quando Molly era nata: la maggior parte delle volte erano entrambi troppo esausti, in corpo o in spirito, per scambiarsi più di qualche bacio o un amplesso rapido e insoddisfacente. Ma lì, nel cuore della notte, c'erano soltanto loro e tutto il tempo che desideravano.

Sollevò la testa e gli passò la lingua sulla gola, strappandogli un lieve mugolio. Ruotò appena il bacino per avvicinarlo al suo, e per tutta risposta lui mosse il pollice al di sopra della camicia da notte, in lenti movimenti circolari che le fecero immediatamente indurire il capezzolo. 

Prima di rendersene conto Audrey era di nuovo distesa sulla schiena, una gamba di Percy incastrata tra le proprie, e si lasciava baciare con quella passione che era stata il tratto distintivo delle loro prime volte. Era la cosa che principalmente l’aveva attratta di lui tre anni prima, quel contrasto tra la sua apparenza insignificante e il fuoco che gli ardeva dentro. Come fosse possibile che non l’avesse mai notato nessuno, quel fuoco, era un altro mistero che non avrebbe mai risolto — ma _meglio così,_ pensò mentre le labbra di Percy scendevano lungo il suo collo fino a lambirle le clavicole, _meglio così, è solo mio, è solo per me._

Le mani di lui intanto le accarezzavano il petto, i fianchi, le sollevavano la camicia da notte e l’aiutavano a sfilarla. La luce dalla finestra era scarna, poco più di un filamento argenteo, ma Audrey sapeva che anche con quel poco di illuminazione Percy si sarebbe soffermato a guardarla. Quel pensiero le sciolse il cuore. Il suo corpo era cambiato dopo la gravidanza, eppure a suo marito sembrava non importare: baciava le smagliature vecchie assieme alle nuove, i rigonfiamenti e le rientranze, anche le parti che Audrey detestava in se stessa. Era come se a lui piacesse davvero tutto di lei, ed era inconcepibile.

In quel momento le stava percorrendo il ventre con baci lenti e leggeri, come sempre amava fare — era il problema di cedergli il controllo durante il sesso, Percy era capace di tenere entrambi sulle spine per lunghi e lunghi minuti e solo alla fine, quando nessuno dei due poteva più resistere, lasciarsi andare completamente. Di norma Audrey avrebbe _amato_ quel suo modo di fare, ma non quella notte: il suo fiato era caldo e le sue labbra bruciavano ma non era abbastanza per respingere il ricordo del freddo abisso. Sussultò quando la lingua di Percy guizzò nel suo ombelico e proseguì verso l’alto, tracciando una linea fino ai seni; la sua bocca trovò un capezzolo e vi si chiuse attorno, succhiando languidamente, e lei non poté far altro che inarcarsi in cerca di un maggior contatto.

«Perce…» 

Gli infilò le dita fra i capelli e strinse forte. Quel semplice gesto bastò a fargli capire ciò che voleva: le sue labbra abbandonarono il capezzolo, e un istante dopo furono i suoi denti ad affondare nel seno, in una spalla, nel fianco, nella pancia. Percy mordeva e succhiava con forza e _sì, cazzo, così,_ era _quello_ che Audrey voleva, quel piacere che si fermava a un millimetro dal dolore lasciando solo segni rossi e bollenti — da quanto non esibiva quel tipo di marchi nello spogliatoio della Sala? Troppo, troppo tempo; al mattino _tutti_ avrebbero visto quanto suo marito l’amava.

Sobbalzò quando un morso più violento degli altri la raggiunse nell’interno coscia. D’istinto si contorse, ma Percy le bloccò i fianchi con le mani e continuò ad alternare lingua e denti lungo la pelle sensibile, fino a fermarsi tra le sue gambe. Audrey lo sentì inspirare a fondo contro la stoffa del suo intimo e rilasciare un gemito basso e rauco, e quel suono le diede alla testa. _Sì._

 _Quello_ era reale, quel calore, quella vicinanza. _Quello_ era ciò che la teneva ancorata al presente, che scacciava il freddo e persino la morte. Avrebbe potuto lasciar fare Percy, invece gli afferrò di nuovo i capelli e lo costrinse a tornare verso l’alto, verso di lei, per catturarlo in un bacio famelico e togliere di mezzo il sopra del suo pigiama con pochi, frenetici movimenti. La pelle di lui scottava a contatto con la propria, e quando gli avvolse le gambe attorno alla vita poté finalmente sentirlo contro di lei, caldo e duro ed esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

«Perce…» mugolò di nuovo. Sapeva di suonare implorante e non le importava, voleva solo avere il suo uomo il più vicino possibile. 

Sollevò il bacino quel tanto che bastava per strofinarsi contro di lui e lo sentì gemere una seconda volta, per poi lasciarle un altro morso sul collo.

«Girati.» 

L’ordine le vibrò dritto nel petto. Percy non era _mai_ di poche parole, tranne quando erano a letto assieme: allora le sue frasi diventavano rare e mirate, brevi comandi che eccitavano Audrey più di quanto le sarebbe piaciuto ammettere. Nei momenti di maggior tenerezza invece ripeteva il suo nome all’infinito, ma non era ciò che lei voleva quella notte e lui, come sempre, aveva capito.

Nel mettersi su braccia e ginocchia Audrey sapeva già cosa aspettarsi, non per questo lo attese con minore anticipazione. Si inarcò per andare incontro alle dita che le accarezzavano la schiena, prima delicatamente, poi con un accenno di unghie che le avrebbe dato altri motivi di vanto tra le Alchimiste. Rabbrividì sotto le labbra che le percorsero la schiena come il ventre poco prima, e le ci volle tutto il suo autocontrollo per non lasciar andare un grido quando le labbra furono sostituite dai denti sulle sue natiche. Percy si fermò solo per sfilarle l’intimo e abbassarsi i pantaloni del pigiama; quando la penetrò con due dita, Audrey dovette mordere il cuscino per soffocare un singulto di piacere.

Non che ce ne fosse bisogno. Era un automatismo acquisito quando Molly ancora dormiva in camera loro, ma la necessità di non fare rumore era ormai troppo radicata in entrambi. Audrey ingoiò quindi i gemiti e si mosse all’indietro, più e più volte. Sapeva che Percy sarebbe entrato in lei soltanto quando fosse stata davvero al limite, perciò si abbandonò a quelle dita che si muovevano e si torcevano _troppo_ lentamente per i suoi gusti, eppure in maniera _così_ perfetta — quel maledetto la conosceva meglio di quanto lei conoscesse se stessa. 

Finalmente, quando ogni parte di lei sembrava sul punto di andare a fuoco e il mondo stesso si era concentrato in una sfera pulsante nel suo basso ventre, Percy sfilò le dita e, con un movimento fluido e un sospiro roco, si spinse in lei. E fu allora che l’incubo svanì del tutto dalla mente di Audrey.

Non c’era più né freddo, né angoscia, solo il rumore della pelle contro la pelle e i respiri mescolati, le mani aggrappate ai fianchi e al cuscino, le dita fra le gambe a regalare altro piacere. C’era il calore, c’era la vita, c’era la magia che sprigionavano loro due assieme.

L’orgasmo la scosse poco dopo, attraversandola come un’onda dopo un’onda dopo un’onda. Audrey gettò indietro la testa e serrò i denti per reprimere i suoni che le uscivano dalla gola, emettendo soltanto un breve singhiozzo.

«Sssh,» le disse comunque Percy — un altro automatismo. Le portò una mano alla bocca e lei, senza pensarci due volte, schiuse le labbra per succhiare due delle sue lunghe dita e passarvi sopra la lingua. Pochi istanti dopo sentì il suo respiro accelerare e le sue spinte farsi più erratiche, finché anche lui non venne con un gemito strozzato piegandosi in avanti, sulla sua schiena.

Ci volle il tempo di molti lunghi respiri prima che uno dei due potesse muoversi. Percy si staccò da lei e si distese sul fianco, attirandola tra le sue braccia; Audrey gli si addossò volentieri, il dorso contro il suo petto, la sua pelle e le sue mani come un’àncora per la realtà. Respiro. Battito cardiaco. Calore. Odore. 

_Questo è reale._

«Allora?» Percy le depose un bacio sulla nuca e la strinse a sé. «Passato lo spavento?» 

Lei sorrise, ma non riuscì a rispondere. La sua mente stava già vagando via, di nuovo verso le terre del sogno. Nei pochi secondi in cui il pensiero cosciente si fuse con il sonno, realizzò che stavolta non c’erano né Molly né l’abisso davanti a lei, bensì un grande Uroboro dal volto umano e centinaia di luci dorate che gli danzavano attorno.

Chissà cosa significava. Ci avrebbe pensato l’indomani.


End file.
